The present invention relates to a contact arrangement of a low-voltage circuit breaker with electrodynamic breaking or opening, with a pivoted contact lever carrier and a contact lever which is attached thereto and is pivoted relative thereto, as well as a compression spring braced against the contact lever carrier and the contact lever for pretensioning the contact lever into the make position, or after passing a dead center position of the contact lever with respect to the action direction of the compression spring into an opened position; further, having, a stop surface which is effective in the opened position of the contact lever for a back surface of the contact lever and a further stop surface provided at the contact lever carrier for the closed position of the contact lever.
A contact arrangement of this type has become known from British Patent No. A-1 564 412. There, the pivot bearing for the contact lever at the contact lever carrier has the form of a joint pin as is customary also in movable contact arrangements of low-voltage circuit breakers of other kinds. In the assembly of the movable contact arrangement it is therefore necessary to align a hole in the contact lever and corresponding holes in the contact lever carrier flush relative to each other so that the joint pin can be inserted. This process is made more difficult by the fact that the parts must be aligned against the force of the compression spring unless a relatively elaborate design of the contact lever carrier is provided which permits insertion of the compression spring after the contact lever and the contact lever carrier are joined together in an articulated manner.